


Legends Say

by StarKnightStark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eldritch, Horror, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, The Force as Eldritch Horror (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Legends say the Jedi aren't... normal.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Legends Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the force is a horror story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742015) by [NotSummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer). 



Legends say the Jedi aren’t… normal. Their movements are unnaturally smooth, unnaturally quick. People whisper to each other when a Jedi goes past. “This isn’t right,” they say. “This ‘Force’, it’s not natural.”

Legends say the Jedi give their emotions to their ancient, eldritch god in exchange for power. As their code says:

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

Legends say that Jedi can walk past horrific murder scenes, past entire villages slaughtered in a rage, and never lose their calm, serene smile.

Legends say the Jedi can’t die. They reach their prime and simply do not age. It’s said that any injury they sustain heals in seconds. Any fatal blow simply passes through them as though their bodies were composed of a blue-green mist.

Legends say the Jedi have an army of identical men, utterly loyal. That they are undefeatable. If you kill one, another immediately takes his place. It’s whispered that a single battalion, led by just one of their immortal masters, could take a planet.

Legends say that sometimes a child is born with too-bright eyes, and a mind that knows things no infant should. It’s said that within weeks, the Jedi arrive with calm, serene smiles, asking if they can take the child to raise it as their own. Inevitably, those who refuse perish horribly as the child loses control of their strange powers. Their neighbours shake their heads and mutter to themselves.

Legends say the Jedi move so quickly that time itself seems to stop. They move in a blur around the battlefield, returning to where they began before the first body has even hit the ground.

Legends say that when the Jedi’s mighty fleets and powerful armies go to war, they never lose. It’s said that they are the reason the Republic has had millennia of peace. It’s said that even the Chancellor is afraid to cross the Jedi, though they number only ten thousand.

Legends say that even the weakest of their esoteric order is enough to take on five hundred men. It’s said that only the Mandalorians, famed Jedi-killers, ever stood a chance against them. And they still lost.

Legends say that the Jedi don’t eat, or sleep, or breathe. It’s said they don’t need to.

Legends say that the Jedi can make you believe up is down, left is right, and that it’s easier not to resist. It’s said they don’t even need to use their burning plasma blades to fight, but can simply sap the will, the energy of enemy forces, using nothing but their eldritch power. At the same time, they can reinforce morale, grant new life to trodden-down allies and beaten troops.

Legends say that the Jedi can see things before they happen, can end threats before they ever come to pass. It’s said the Jedi could march into the Senate and execute the Supreme Chancellor for future crimes, and no one would stop them. Who _could_ stop them?

Legends say that one time, the people of the galaxy had enough of Jedi interference. It’s said that the Jedi simply shook their heads, and retreated back into their ivory fortress, sealing the doors behind them. It’s said that they stayed in there for a thousand years, without any sign of life. Nothing could draw them out. Their outposts went silent. Huge star cruisers hung motionless in orbit. Armies expended their strength trying to breach the Temple's tall doors. Artillery exploded harmlessly against impregnable shields. All the while, the galaxy descended into chaos and lawlessness.

Legends say that finally, the people of the galaxy threw themselves at the entrance to the massive fortress, and begged the Jedi to return, to bring peace once more. It’s said that after a year of pleading and groveling and apologizing, the tall doors of the Jedi Temple swung silently open, and the Jedi emerged, undying and unchanged. Squads of the red-and-white armoured Temple Guard swept across Coruscant, led by Jedi Sentinels garbed in white and gold, faces concealed by masks. The great Jedi fleets, ancient _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers and _Acclamator-_ class Assault Cruisers set out in all directions, ferrying Jedi and their armies to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Legends say that peace was restored within the month.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa was well aware of the legends, and what’s more, he knew them to be true. He was only forty, but he’d seen enough to know the unnatural reputations of the Jedi were well-deserved. He’d always remember the first Jedi he met. 

The man had had ginger hair and a well-groomed goatee. He had been dressed in simple beige robes, a calm, serene expression on his face. He had looked no older than thirty, yet claimed to have lived unfathomable centuries. The entire time Bail had spoken to him, something had seemed off, wrong, unnatural. It was only after the man had departed that Bail realized what it was. In the 3 hours they'd been discussing, he’d never seen the man draw breath, and Bail was sure that if he'd touched the man's skin, it would have been as cold as a corpse.

Once, Bail had visited the Jedi Temple, an imposing building towering above the clouds, which no one save the Jedi and their clone armies had ever entered. He saw a Jedi Sentinel’s masked face snap around to stare at a tourist, and a full five seconds later, the tourist tripped on a step, falling into arms extended three seconds prior.

He had witnessed an orange-skinned togruta decimate a field of enemies with twin emerald-green blades, finishing before the first body had hit the ground. Before it had even started falling.

He had seen a blue-skinned twi’lek casually step over smoking corpses and puddles of blood with a calm, unworried expression on her face, as she knelt to inspect a blaster burn, showing no recognition that these had once been people, children. Bail had turned to the side and vomited at the first glance.

He had seen a brown-haired human lift a crashed battlecruiser off a landing pad, as easily as Bail might lift a cup of caf. Afterwards, the man had turned to Bail, and smiled. Bail had immediately felt nausea and revulsion. _Oh god, what are those, that’s not teeth._ But the feeling had faded as quickly as it had passed, and he was left with the faint sense that he'd forgotten something important.

Legends say the Jedi aren’t… normal.


End file.
